WILL WE HAVE ANOTHER LIAR IN THE WHITE HOUSE NAMED CLINTON?
by Jaxhawk DO AMERICANS WANT A CONGENITAL LIAR AS PRESIDENT? http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RvFks7ZbCnI/AAAAAAAABfI/SNKAjndrnqM/s1600-h/hsudonor.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RvFktLZbCoI/AAAAAAAABfQ/_1ilyLWHkhg/s1600-h/life.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RvFktLZbCpI/AAAAAAAABfY/Z5JS6dqJZMQ/s1600-h/PETRAEUS.jpg Despite the fact that recent polls show Senator Hillary Clinton has a two to one majority of voters likely to vote in 2008 over her nearest opponent Senator Barrack Obama. I don't believe the majority of American voters want the woman who called general Petraeus a liar in these words as written in the New York Times. "It takes a willing suspension of disbelief to believe General Petraeus." These are the words reserve for a comment about a Harry Potter movie or a novel by James Oliver Rigney,jr., not the decorated hero of the U.S. Army. Hillary Clinton is the antithesis of a patriot who has the Chutzpah to say she didn't realize that now jailed Chinese billionaire Mr. Hsu was violating any election laws regarding donations to campaign when he gave her campaign $860,000. Nor did she and then President, husband Bill Clinton, bother to check the source of the $50,000 check given to them in the White House by Johnny Chung. It was donated by Chinese Communist military officials! This already endorsed candidate of "NOW" wants to perpetuate the myth of the sexual disparity of salaries for working women. Even though studies have shown that women doing the same jobs as men are paid equally. Hillary wants more government mandates to "close the "gap". She is the classical example of an unholy alliance of the New Left Marxism and "grievance feminism". Her political and philosophical leanings were evident when in 1993, soon after Bill Clinton became President she gave the commencement address at the University of Texas. In her speech she spoke of "remolding our society", and in a recent speech on the campaign trail she stated again that"I will change our Country from day one in office." She doesn't want to reshaped or mold our Democracy. She wants to develop her version of a Socialistic society by doing away with all of our established system, and by redistributing the wealth from those that have it to those who don't. Her first attempt to establish socialized medicine was DOA, but this time she proposes a new version of the same old tune at the cost of $110 billion a year. Her plan would mandate that to apply for employment you would have to show your prospective employer proof of health care coverage before you could be hired. Mandating health insurance for all is similar to mandating what you eat, read or watch. These are choices one makes for themselves in a free society, but not in Hillary's version of a collective America. She wants to sharply limit the use of fossil fuels, but doesn't say a word about developing our own independence from imported oil by drilling in known oil rich locations or building more oil refineries to increase output. Hillary stands for unlimited abortion, funding for more family planning to reduce the size of families, funding for comprehensive child care , and early sex education for children. All her plans make it easier for women to abrogate their parenting responsibilities to the Federal government , so they can be part of the work force that will be heavily taxed to fund her socialistic programs. Ronald Reagan was confronted with Democratic principles similar to what this Socialist carpet bagger from Arkansas is proposing in the 1970's, and he successfully convinced Americans that this is no way a free Country should go. God only knows if some Republican can articulate the correct arguments to keep the "gimme-gimme socialists from prevailing in 2008. This blogger hopes there is one out there, but thus far I am very worried that this Country is in for a drastic and irreversible turn to the left! Posted by BILL at Wednesday, __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 19, 2007 Category: HILLARY SOCIALISM ELECTION 2008 Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.